Gundam SEED Ragnarok
by Toa Pilak Evolved
Summary: Set in CE 80 after the Second Battle of Jachin Due, the story focuses on the life times and of the crew of the Cavalier, which is part of the organization RAVEN, and their battle against a new enemy.Lots of OC, Log 01 Beginning of Conflict is added
1. Log 00

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its affiliated branch, sub story arcs and any machines featured other than some of the custom machines. Also the character Hinata Hyuuga is not related to the one in Naruto in anyway or form other than her personality and apperance (think of this one as an alternate reality one) . However I do own RAVEN and the Cavalier crew.

Its been a while since I forayed into the realm of fanfiction so I decided to make a Gundam MSV type story for the heck of it. I'll start with the main intro (no profiles yet, the characters and their respective mobile suits and armors will be introduced as we go along). Enjoy the story and please R&R.

There isn't much story yet as this is only and Introduction to RAVEN. However it is set in C.E 80 after the end of the second war.

**Log 00-- RAVEN Guild (Principal Members) Introduction**

**RAVEN  
**An organization that does multiple jobs for both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT while at the same time selling information to ORB. RAVEN is headed by the mysterious Isaiah Faulker, a billionaire who desires to see the war between Coordinators and Naturals ended forever, who along with his organization has funded the Three Ships Alliance and ORB's Astray project. Being soon after the assasination of George Glenn, RAVEN was responsible for storing his brain in the GG unit and transporting it to a reliable group to safe guard it.

RAVEN specialises in espionage work which involves infiltrating both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT bases and extracting necessary information for a price. They also work as informants, transporters and deliveries of top secret weapons and critical supplies.

Vessel  
Name: _Cavalier_  
Class: Cornelius  
Unit type: Battleship  
Manufacturer: Morgenroete Inc  
Equipment: Long-range sensors  
Medium Range sensors

Fixed Armaments: 10x "Igelstellung" 75 mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS  
2x "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon  
2x "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm high-energy beam cannon

Number of launch catapults: 2  
Mobile Weapons: GAT-X105I Strike Integral  
GAT-X103AP(M) Verde Buster Malachi Custom  
TMF/A-803 LaGOWE  
ZGMF-2000K GOUF Ignited Katana Custom  
MBF-M1 M1 Astray  
AMF-101 DINN  
TS-MA2 Moebius  
UMF/SSO-3 ASSH  
MAW-01 Mistral x3  
Guul x2

Crew

Name: Takahara Aizen  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Primary Mobile Weapon: GAT-X105I Strike Integral  
Genetic type: Coordinator  
Profile: A student on ORB's neutral Babylon colony which is the meeting point for the Cavalier's delivery of the Strike Integral.

Name: Faith Archer  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Primary Mobile Weapon: N/A  
Genetic Type: Natural  
Profile: Aizen's classmate on the Babylon colony, was rescued by Aizen prior to the station's destruction. Is a good cook (Malachi note: much better than Cass or Chief)

Name: Malachi Sienor  
Age: 27  
Gender:Male  
Primary Mobile Weapon: GAT-X103AP(M) Verde Buster Malachi Custom  
Genetic Type: Coordinator  
Profile: Leader of RAVEN's Cavalier team, was scheduled to drop of a prototype mobile suit at Babylon coloney before its destruction

Name: Bartholomew "Chief" Mendoza  
Age: 51  
Gender: Male  
Primary Mobile Weapon: TMF/A-803 LaGOWE (pilot)  
Genetic Type: Natural  
Profile: Formerly a Morgenroete project leader, he quit due to some internal issues and left with his personal LaGOWE and joined the Junk Guild. He was approached by Faulker during that time and shifted to RAVEN. Is now the head mechanic onboard the Cavalier and is Malachi's rival in english chess

Name: Arrin Elrich  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Primary Mobile Weapon: TMF/A-803 LaGOWE(co-pilot)  
Genetic Type: Natural  
Profile: An engineer aboard the ship and is an apprentice to Chief. Also serves as Chief's LaGOWE co-pilot on the rare occasion they do go into combat.

Name: Kazejin Torres  
Age: 29  
Gender: Male  
Primary Mobile Weapon: ZGMF-2000K GOUF Ignited Katana custom  
Genetic Type: Coordinator  
Profile: A mobile suit pilot assigned to the Cavalier, is extremely quiet and loves to read various literature. He counts Issac Asimov, Sun Tzu and Douglas Adams as his favorite authors and his favorite movie is Akira Kurosawa's Seven Samurai (Malachi note: which he makes the entire crew watch when its his turn to pick a movie on Movie Friday). This samurai influence is carried over to his GOUF, which has been modified to wield two Gerbera Straights. It is rumored that he trained under Un No.

Name: Gordon "Flash" Strider  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Primary Mobile Weapon: MBF-M1 M1 Astray  
Genetic Type: Natural  
Profile: An aerial ace in the Earth Alliance and is nicknamed 'The Manic Torpedo' for his use of power dives. This is incorparated into his Astray as he uses a modified M1 flight pack most of the time instead of a Shrike Rotor.

Name: Mina Kurosaki  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Primary Mobile Weapon: TS-MA2 Moebius (space)  
AMF-101 DINN (land)  
Genetic Type: Natural  
Profile: An orphan and was brought up to be a mobile suit pilot in the Phantom Pain, she was rescued by Malachi during a mission to infiltrate the Phantom Pain's training facilites for information. A brilliant mobile armor pilot, she uses a Moebius outifited with two beam cannons and 12 230mm missiles. Her DINN is a standard DINN coloured dark blue and gray, the same colour scheme as her Moebius. Also a Lacus Clyne fangirl.

Name: Dr Julius "Doc" Romanov  
Age: 49  
Gender: Male  
Primary Mobile Weapon: N/A  
Genetic Type: Coordinator  
Profile: The ship's doctor, certified in dentistry, surgery and pratically every known field of medicine. He got sick of life in the PLANTs and joined RAVEN as a ship's doctor.

Name: Hinata Hyuuga  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Primary Mobile Weapon: N/A  
Genetic Type: Natural  
Profile: Not too much is known about her since she joined the Cavalier team only two weeks ago. She has not opened up to any of the crew members during this time although she does get into discussions with (Kaze)Jin about certain books and does help Chief with general repairs and Malachi with the Verde Buster's maintenance.

Name: Capt. Cassandra Chang  
Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Primary Mobile Weapon: UMF/SSO-3 ASSH  
Genetic Type: Coordinator  
Profile: The dominatrix captain of the Cavalier, she seems rather intent on keeping her outrageous demands of the crew (including continously requesting a Mirage Colloid system installed even though the power generator is unable to cope with the additional strain and that its illegal.). She is also convinced she is a good cook despite the protests of everyone else hence the reason why she is exempted from cooking duty (the cooking duty is eventually replaced with a permament chef). She possesses the second authorization code required to remove the safety on the Lohengrins (removing the safety enables both cannons to be fired though this would render the ship powerless for 3 hours).

**RAVEN** leader

Name: Isaiah Faulker  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Primary Mobile Weapon: Unknown  
Genetic Type: Natural  
Profile: Not much is known, except he is a millionaire, has ties to the Three Ships Alliance and ORB, and does not make too much personal contact. As the head of RAVEN, he requests that 10 of all payments made to RAVEN be transferred to his account and that all information acquired during missions be routed to him.


	2. Log 01

Chapter graphic: The red and gray Cornelius class ship flies through space facing the Babylon station, a cylindrical structure with four arms stretching outwards. The RAVEN crest is painted on the port side of the ship.

Log 01- Beginning of Conflict

8th January CE 80

A large cylindrical structure floating several hundred thousand kilometers from the Earth, its orbit lay somewhere between the Earth and the Moon and was a good distance away from the PLANTs.

"This is Babylon Control Tower, you are approaching neutral ORB territory. Cornelius class vessel, please identify yourself and state your business."

Captain Cassandra Chang, muttered curses under her breath before gesturing to the girl in one of the stations in front of the captain's chair, "Hinata, open a channel to the Control Tower. Man I hate going through these protocols…"

Her busty, 1.87metre form gestured towards a black haired, white eyed girl to open a channel to the control tower. The captain had green eyes and long red hair, which she claimed came from her Scottish mother and her flawless skin had a semi tan complexion. She also wore a sleeveless black sweater with the RAVEN crest, a raven swooping downward with claws outreached and beak jutting forward, stitched over her right breast and baggy cargo pants that covered her ankles which were connected to feet that wore fitting combat boots.

The girl she gestured to was her polar opposite, preferring a more conservative high collared vest over a long sleeved shirt that had the RAVEN crest over her left sleeve with pants that ended below her knees. She immediately performed the task the captain had set her out to do as Hinata Hyuuga began running the necessary commands. Before opening the channel, the 27 year old leader Malachi Sienor strode in stopping her. Malachi has a long fringe and trimmed side burns while the back of his hair is sloped downwards. He wears a red ZAFT uniform with the ZAFT crest removed.

"Cass…maybe I should handle the more subtle procedures of docking."

"What? Malachi I am the captain of this ship and what I say…"

A gravelly voice filtered through the ship's PA system, "Cass, you remember what happened the last time we let you handle this part of the docking?"

Cassandra scoffed, "Everything went fine that time Chief."

"No it didn't and you know it. As soon as you gave him the identification codes, you insulted the officer who happened to be a closet Patrick Zala loyalist who sent the ZAKUs after us. We were forced to contact Commander Yzak Joule just to get him to call off the ZAKUs…" Chief chided her as he would a young child

"Ok ok fine…"

Malachi nodded to Hinata who opened a channel to the tower, "This is the Cornelius Class vessel Cavalier. Identification code COR-2834561R-F, we are merely docking to make a special delivery."

"I see…delivery men huh, ok then everything is settled. Disable all your weapons systems and please proceed to Hangar D-9 and enjoy your stay on Babylon station."

With that the communication ended and Malachi sighed a sigh of relief, "There see, this proves we can settle docking procedures without having to resort to calling their commanding officers."

Malachi grinned while the Captain sulked as she maneuvered the craft into Babylon airspace.

Four teens watch through the public observation windows as a large vessel slid into hangar D-9.

"Woah cool…Marcus isn't that a Cornelius?"

"Yeah but look at the weapons, I think those are the 65mm variant of the Igelstellung."

As three of the teens oh-ed and ah-ed at the incoming vessel, 16 year old Takahara Aizen quietly watched as he saw the ship power down and workers moved to refuel, re-supply and reload any weapons system the ship has. What struck him as odd was the logo painted on the portside of the vessel. What was the bird on it? A hawk, an eagle, a…

"Say…why does that ship have a crow painted on the portside?"

"That's not a crow you nincompoops…" a girl emerged from behind the door to the observation room, "That's a raven."

"Oh…its little Miss Goody Two shoes Faith-sama." One of the boys mockingly said to the auburn haired pony tailed girl.

"So…these are the guys you watch ships with Aizen?" she looked towards the white haired boy. He had blue eyes and was of an average build for a teenager while Faith Archer was shorter than him.

"Embarrassingly enough…yeah." He smiled, she smiled back, and the others were oblivious as they argued over which faction the ship belonged to.

"No it looks more like a Serpent Tail ship…"

"Jonathan…it might be a Junk Guild ship or maybe an Aktaion…"

Faith finally had enough of their ramblings, "No, you are all wrong, it's a RAVEN ship. We just learned about Neutral Organizations today in class."

The boy named Marcus turned to face her stifling his laughter at what he was going to say, "Um…remind me again what RAVEN is besides a bird…"

Faith sighed, "Right, you slept through that one. RAVEN is an organization of mercenaries and technicians; think of it as a fusion of both Serpent Tail and Junk Guild. However RAVEN specializes in espionage though they are known to perform other tasks such as transportation of critical supplies and the destruction of key facilities. Also I think it is rumored that they aided the Clyne Faction and the Three Ships Alliance during both wars from behind the scenes."

A man stepped behind her; Faith stopped her lecture to face a handsome American with blonde hair and light blue eyes wearing a white Earth Alliance uniform with the badge torn off, "Well kid, you certainly know your stuff."

"And who might you be?"

"The name is Gordon Strider; most people just call me Flash."

Faith raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Uh huh…"

"You doubt my incredible piloting skills! You are talking to the one they call…"

A slightly older teen stopped behind Gordon, he had black eyes and blue frizzled hair, "Gordon, we don't have time to bother a bunch of kids with your wonderful and daring exploits as the Manic Missile…"

Gordon faced him, "Torpedo Arrin, its Torpedo!"

"Torpedo, missile, they are all just the same to me."

"So says the person who uses nothing but beam weapons…and you don't even own the LaGOWE!"

Arrin growled as he cooled off, "Anyway we still need to head out to get some stuff from the shops down in the business district…"

Suddenly Faith perked up, "You guys are going into the colony? Can Aizen and I be your guides?"

Aizen raised his hands in protest, "Whoa wait I…"

Faith interrupted him, "So what about it…umm…"

Gordon picked up the cue, "Name's Gordon Strider as I said before, and my friend here is Arrin Elrich….but we don't need a…"

Arrin stepped forward, "We will gladly take up your offer, right Flash?"

Gordon frowned, "Yeah whatever…"

"Sir, we have confirmation that the bird has landed at the roost."

"Understood." The pilot of the mobile suit leading the strike force smiled. He would finally get a chance to test out his latest toy, the Odin Gundam, which he could keep on the condition that he obliterated the Babylon station and retrieved the cargo the ship was carrying. He performed the last systems check and proceeded to open a communications channel to the mobile suits positioned behind him, "Five Windams are coming with me that should be more than enough. If anything happens, the rest are to move in as backup in groups of four."

Words of confirmation flowed in

"Ok, Operation Re-Integration begins now…"

"Ok, the Verde Buster is fully recharged and the damaged left knee mechanism is repaired."

"Thanks Chief…" Malachi looked over his gunmetal gray, red and black mobile suit. The Verde Buster in front of him was a perfect replica created by Terminal of the one used by the Phantom Pain unit of the Earth Alliance. As payment for a job assigned by Terminal, and to replace Malachi's heavily damaged Zaku Warrior, the Verde Buster was outfitted with minor modifications, such as Armor Schneider storage mechanisms in both knees and an increased battery capacity among other things, was given to him.

Chief glanced over the large machine, "I would suggest you take it easy on the hydraulics the next time you use the Armor Schneiders, and you know the Buster was never meant for the kind of high agility movement you performed on the way here."

"Alright Chief, I'll keep that in mind."

Just then, the ship's PA system cackled to life.

"Malachi get to the bridge, I'm picking up six hostile contacts on the Cavalier's long range sensors."

Malachi immediately made a dash for the lift which would take him to the floor the bridge was on. He immediately went over the multiple possibilities, why would there be six hostile contacts? He wouldn't know if the six were mobile suits, mobile armors, six battle ships or a combination until he got to the bridge.

"Alright Cass…whats up."

"Like I said before, the sensors have picked up hostiles. Comparing the energy signatures, we have five Windams and an unknown…but something is odd about them."

Malachi paced towards the screen with the results of the passive sensor scan.

"You're right about the odd part Cass, all the mobile suits are registering abnormally high energy outputs consistent with nuclear engine mobile suits…also isn't that a beam rifle aimed at the station…"

The beam rifle fired off a single shot which came soaring straight towards the Cavalier!


End file.
